The Day it Showed up!
by Sweet Sad Jess
Summary: What happens to the Inu-gane when this girl comes out of no where, and whats that in here hand? Is that a rat or a dog, maybe it's both.


The boring disclaimer here . . . I don't own Inuyasha or I would be living in a huge  
  
mansion and sitting on my butt all day watching Inuyasha rerun but no I got to  
  
work my butt off all day and write these for amusement . . . ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started as a normal Saturday for Kagome. She got up out of bed and went and took a shower.  
  
Then spent 20 min. getting ready for the day. After she was done upstairs she went down for   
  
breakfast with her family.  
  
"Good-morning mama, Souta, grandpa." She said with a pleasant smile as she walked into the  
  
dinning room.  
  
"Oh look it's up." Souta playful said.  
  
"Not today ok Souta. Please lets just eat a nice meal together" Mrs. Higurashi said with a death  
  
glare to her son.  
  
"Ok," was all the rest of the family had to say.   
  
After everyone was done, they split to go do what they wanted. Souta went to some friends house.  
  
Grandpa went to sweep the stairs, and Kagome was about to grape her bag for and head off to the  
  
Feudal Era.  
  
"Kagome can I see you for a min.?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as she put up the dishes.  
  
"Ok, be there in a few mom." She yelled down from upstairs.  
  
'I wonder what she wants? Hope it won't take too long or Inuyasha will be mad again.Oh well he   
  
says a mean thing to me and I'll 'sit' him.' Kagome thought with a smile as she walked back  
  
downstairs.  
  
"What is it that you need, mom?"  
  
"Kagome, as you know the house next to ours was for sale, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so what about?"  
  
"Well it was sold a few days ago."  
  
"Really? Where was I?" But the she answered her own question. "Never mind don't answer  
  
that, but what dose it have to do with me?"  
  
"Um . . . well the family that moved over there has a daughter about your age, and well they're  
  
from America and don't know very many people. So I kind of said you would . . . um show their  
  
daughter around and what not." Mrs. Higurashi said without looking at her daughter.  
  
"But . . . but I have to go to the Feudal Era and find the shards, and I promised Shippothat I  
  
would be back today with a gift for him. I also promised Lady Keade and MirokuI would work on my  
  
Miko powers with them and gather herbs with Sango and Kirara. Also Inuyasha is going to be so   
  
mad and I'll have to 'sit' him so mean times I'll go horse."Kagome almost yelled at her mother.  
  
"They just have to wait for you then, because she's going to be here soon. And Kagomeyou better  
  
be nice to her or else." Mrs. Higurashi told her while giving her the evil eye.  
  
"Fine but I want extra chocolate bars and ramen. I also want some spices, herbs, catnip, and a  
  
Playboy or two. Oh and a pair or three of paints too. Especially ones that don't rip easy"  
  
"I'll get all of it right now, but one thing. What is the Playboy for?"  
  
"Miroku, but just don't ask about it." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Buzz . . . Buzz" sound the door.  
  
"That must be her. Remember Kagome be nice." Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed her purse and   
  
headed to the door.  
  
"Hello dear Kagome is in the kitchen so go on in." Mrs. Higurashi told the girl at the door.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi." The girl said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Have a nice time girls, and I'll be back later" Mrs. Higurashi said as she shut the door.  
  
Kagome heared the door shut as she begain to walk to the livingroom.  
  
'I guess she's here. . .I hope she's nice.' Kagome thought as she was walking, but because she   
  
wasn't watching were she was going ran into the girl head-on.  
  
"Ow!" They both said together.  
  
"I'm so sorry are you ok?" Kagome asked as she got off the floor.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm Kagome, by the way." She said before getting a good look at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome. My name is Jessica and I just moved here. Do you like dogs cause I like dogs. I have  
  
like five and this here," pulls a rat-like thing out from her purse," her name is Little   
  
Princess. Ain't she cute. . ." She said as they started to walk to the living room together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know slow start, but it will get better. R/R please. 


End file.
